ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Even the Score
"Even The Score" 'is the fifteenth episode on the fourth season of ''Oz. Episode biography Tobias Beecher meets with the Rockwells in preparation for his parole hearing; Leo Glynn visits Clayton Hughes in solitary; James Robson is released from solitary, only to have Kareem Said beat him bloody; Vern Schillinger confronts his late son's wife Carrie about her child; Tim McManus evens the score with Jackson Vahue, but at a great cost to his teammate; Tug Daniels gets on Burr Redding's bad side; The Governor weighs in on William Giles' request and the death penalty is over-turned; Claire Howell attempts to blackmail Ryan O'Reily to get to Cyril, and Ryan has Alvin Yood push her down the stairs; Jeremiah Cloutier catches Timmy Kirk using force to "convert" Padraig Connolly and casts him out of his congregation; Dr. Gloria Nathan tells Ryan that she will not help him escape; After hearing that he will be deported, Connolly makes a dangerous pact with O'Reily. Deceased *Carlton "Tug" Daniels: Strangled to death by Burr Redding. Crime flashback *Carmen "Chico" Guerra''': Convicted June 4, 1996. Murder in the First Degree. Sentence: 53 years, up for parole in 17. Casts & Stars Starring *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *John Doman as Edward Galson *Rick Fox as Jackson Vahue *Zeljko Ivanek as Governer James Devlin *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Brian F. O'Byrne as Padraig Connolly *Austin Pendleton as William Giles *Luke Perry as Jeremiah Cloutier *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Seth Gilliam as Clayton Hughes *Lord Jamar as Kevin "Supreme Allah" Ketchum *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *Method Man as Carlton "Tug" Daniels *Kathryn Meisle as Mrs. Rockwell *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Sandra Purpuro as Katherine McClain *Kristen Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Jerome Preston Bates as Correctional Officer Travis Smith *Peter Benson as Reporter *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Cyrus Farmer as Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Jon Korkes as Correctional Officer Tom Robinson *Jenna Lamia as Carrie Schillinger *Carlos Leon as Carlos Martinez *Tom Ligon as Alvin Yood *Larry Pine as Arnie Zelman *Blake Robbins as Correctional Officer Dave Brass *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Thomas G. Waites as Henry Stanton *Alex Webb as David Rockwell Uncreditted *Peter James Kelsch as Jim Burns Special thanks to *Gordon Elliot *Bill Boggs *Joan Kennedy *Kirk Acevedo Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes